The Client and the Therapist
by givemereasontobelieve
Summary: "I never thought my world could fall apart so quickly. The words echoed in my head, "Bella, you have an illness...up in your head." Being told that half the people I knew weren't real made my heart clench and tears prick my eyes. I had made them up in my head." Bella must learn how to deal with hallucinations and her therapist, Edward Cullen, who she feels drawn to / 20th century


**BPOV**

Chapter 1

"Do it."

"No, Bella, DO NOT even think about touching it."

"What's the worst that can happen? Hm? You get caught, it's not like you're going to murder someone."

"Your father will not let you off this time, Bella, remember what he said if you got caught."

"Pfft, don't listen to her, do it, Bella"

"Shhh" I whispered through clenched teeth, which earned me some odd looks from a few strangers.

I stared at the exotic fruit before me as my stomach grumbled at the sight. Dad had barely enough food to get us through the week, so this would help, no one was looking, not even the seller behind the market stall.

"Quickly while he's not looking!"

My eyes darted around to make sure no one was looking and then finally I grabbed the bright red fruit, tucking it away into my satchel before scurrying away down the street.

"Woohoo!" Tobias finally shouted, jumping into the air, "See! What did I say? No one even noticed!"

I smiled, laughing out loud.

To my left Charlotte rolled her eyes turning to me, "I hope you know that that will be the last time you will ever steal."

Tobias let a frustrated sigh, "Charlotte, you are such a buzz kill, it must be hard being so incredibly _boring_." He threw his arm over her shoulders.

She shook him off instantly, "It isn't being _boring_, it is called being a grown up," she retorted before adding, "something _you_ wouldn't know about."

Tobias pressed his hand to his chest, pretending to be wounded by her words, "Oh Charlotte, that hurts." He replied, pouting.

"Can you please be quiet?" I asked them both and fell silent when people passing me in the street stared at me with peculiar expressions.

I was used to receiving strange looks from people but I never really knew why, I think maybe it was because of my dad who had always been a little too friendly with the gin.

I reached my house at the end of my street, taking one last look around to make sure I hadn't been followed, before stepping inside.

"Dad, I'm back!" shouted into our small house.

When I got no response I came to the conclusion that he had passed out somewhere.

I walked to the kitchen and glanced into the other room and saw him lying flat on his stomach, breathing heavy and drooling all over the floor.

I sighed, looking at Charlotte and Tobias who both shrugged.

I started a fire in the fireplace to warm the cottage up and sat in a chair waiting to warm myself up.

It was a good hour or so before my dad finally awoke from his slumber and looked around, his eyes landing on me, smiling.

He winced as he pushed himself up, obviously the repercussions of the alcohol hadn't worn off just yet, slumping himself into the chair across from me.

"Hey Bells" he said, voice rough and raspy.

I handed him some tea that had been resting to the side, "Again, Dad?" I asked, knowing full well he understood what I was talking about.

He grunted, refusing to reply.

I sighed before reaching into my satchel, retrieving the fruit that I had 'bought' and handed it to him. "I got this at the market today."

His eyes shone as he looked at the fruit, "Pomegranate" he sighed.

I smiled, "Yes, we can share it, you have half and I have half."

His smiled faltered, "Bella, did you pay for this?" he asked.

I looked anywhere but him, "Yes, of course, do you really think I would steal again after last time?" I questioned.

"I hope you did, Bella, I can not keep running to the aid of the sheriff, he can only help you so many times before he finally gives up on you." He said, his words harsh but true.

I brushed off his words, deciding to laugh, "If he comes around again, we'll just say it was Tobias who did it."

"Hey!" Tobias objected from across the room, making me jump slightly from surprise, I hadn't heard him come in.

My dad's eyes shifted to where Tobias was standing, barely paying any attention to him. "Bella…" he began and looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

Our conversation was brought to a halt when a loud banging noise erupted from the front door followed by an, "Open up", from a male voice.

My heart began to pound as I realized that maybe I had been followed home and I just hadn't been careful enough.

Dad turned to me, "I'm sure it is nothing, I will go answer it." He stood, wobbling slightly from his hangover, and disappeared to answer the front door.

"Can I help you, officer?" my dad asked.

"I'm looking for an Isabella Swan. Is she here?" a voice demanded.

"Well, I uh-" my dad began but was cut short.

Footsteps stomped through the kitchen and a male police officer emerged, eyes zeroing in on me.

His cold eyes held me as he asked, "Isabella Swan?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"You need to come with me."

My dad emerged, objecting, "Now, just a moment, sir, could you please tell me why you are her for my daughter?"

The officer looked at him sharply, producing a piece of paper, "I have a warrant for her arrest for stealing."

My dad looked bewildered, "Stealing?! Stealing what?!" he demanded.

"Fruit, from the fruit stall in the market on the high street." The officer replied as he made his way towards me.

I decided to use my Tobias excuse and pointed at him standing in the corner, watching the whole commotion, "Tobias set me up to it, he gave me the idea, it was all his doing," I replied.

The officer stopped short, and stared to where my finger was pointing before looking at me with his cold eyes.

"Are you playing games with me, girl?" he seethed as his hand snaked out, wrapping around my upper arm pulling towards the front door.

I stared at him confused, "What? No! It was him! I swear! Please!" I begged as I turned around to where Tobias was standing, his face etched with confusion, "Tobias! Tell him! Tell him the truth, you told me to do it!" I shouted but it was too late, before I knew it I had been hauled out the front and into a police wagon.


End file.
